


Misinterpretation

by jeien



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: Band Shenanigans, Innuendo, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichizo teaches Noel how to drive and, if one didn't know any better, it could have sounded like something else entirely. </p><p>(Where the other members of Vanishing Starlight are some of the biggest IchiNoe shippers on the planet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misinterpretation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Horus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horus/gifts).



“Okay, now slowly push… Wait, wait, wait—too fast! Noel, stop!”

“What?!”

“I told you to do it slowly!”

“I _am_ doing it slowly! This is the slowest I can go!”

The other members of Vanishing Starlight watched the two argue from Akito’s car, having just arrived at the parking lot. They decided to oversee Noel’s driving lessons with Ichizo, but took a small detour at the convenience store to get drinks.

“Hasn’t it only been,” Leda paused to check his watch, “ten minutes since we all split up?”

“ _Only_ ten?” Jun-ji asked. “I was rooting for five so they could break their record.”

Ikuo took a sip of his bottled chai tea and added, “If we didn’t know any better, we’d have thought they were doing something indecent.”

They watched their manager and lead vocalist yell at each other some more. After a few moments, they saw Ichizo suddenly lean over—and by the flustered expression Noel wore, Ichizo’s head was probably hovering over his thighs. The band jumped, pressing their backs against their seats with a collective cry of _HOLY SHIT_. Noel had been loud enough that even his shriek of _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!_ penetrated two sets of rolled-up car windows.

“Is Ichizo really going for it?” Akito asked, peeling himself away from the leather backing to get a closer look. They watched the car lurch forward.

Yuki shook his head, “Nononono, he isn’t that bold. I mean, even if it’s empty right now, this is still a public parking lot.”

“Oh my _god_ , I can’t watch this,” Jun-ji wailed, stealing Ikuo’s drink and holding it on front of his face to shield his eyes. (He ignored Leda’s remark of _Jun-chan, you’re still peeking_.)

The car stopped a few feet away and Ichizo sat up straight again. As he spoke, Noel quietly nodded with the pink still dusted across his cheeks. They all relaxed once the pair faced front and drove the car to the other side of the lot—no jerky movements to be seen.

“That was dangerous,” Ikuo said, snatching back his drink. The rest hummed a note of agreement.

A few more minutes passed and the car eventually rolled in next to Akito’s car. Noel kept the keys in the ignition as he and Ichizo, who was talking on the phone, got out. Akito rolled the windows down all the way as their vocalist made his way over.

“How’d it go?”

Noel stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged. “It was a pain, but I’m starting to get the hang of it.”

“So why’d Ichizo suddenly—Ow!” Yuki smacked the back of Jun-ji’s head before the drummer could continue. “What was that for?!”

“That was…” Noel cleared his voice and continued, “He, uh, was looking to see how I was pushing down the pedal with my feet. Said I’d have more control over how much I push down if I anchored my heel.”

“So he wasn’t trying to go down on you?”

Everyone sputtered and Noel was about to go on an angry tirade when Ichizo’s voice rang out. “Hey, I have to go meet Revo-P in a few minutes for some business and I’ll have to take my car, so can he ride with you guys? I know it’ll be a tight fit, but…”

They all froze briefly before erupting into a chorus of _Yep!_ ’s and _Sure, no prob!_ ’s. Ichizo thought it was a little strange, but didn’t spare it another thought. He really needed to get going.

“Well, okay. I’ll be going ahead then.” He got into the driver’s seat and rolled down the windows. “I’ll see if I can stop by tonight for your practice. Next show’s in two weeks, so keep working hard!”

Ichizo drove off, leaving the band in an awkward silence that settled amongst them. Jun-ji was the first to break it: “I think he should’ve gone for it.”

He received five more smacks to the head.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also learning how to drive (even though I'm in my twenties already) and I always had that problem, too. So you're not alone, Noe-chan! 
> 
> And I love imagining the other VaniStar guys are Noel's "chill parents" while Revo-P is the super protective, overbearing father, haha.


End file.
